Passion
Passion is a super duper late thanks giftie for Tundra~ This pup is owned by Tundrathesnowpup, but was made for her as a gift by the sweet Vixiedog~ Bio Passion was left by her owners at an ice cream factory and lived there for a while. She was taking a nap when a fire started and she managed to rescue the special recipe and some mice and a kitten that lived there in the building, who became her close friends. Together they started to wander around town, door to door, trying to find a place to take shelter. A storm blew in, forcing her to take shelter under a trashcan in an alley. Much to her relief, an older man came out to take out the trash the next morning. He took the group of animals in, and much to their surprise, adopted them! It took a while for the man to gain Passion's trust, but when he did, she loved him to bits. And lucky for the animals, he just so happened to own an ice cream shop. Using the recipe that Passion saved, the man's business went from almost failing, to busy every night! It was a nice life, and Passion was happy to help her new family. Appearance Passion is a tan and white pup border collie/samoyed mix. Her underpelt is white while she has tan markings along her head like a hood and a cape that drapes around her shoulders and back, with a darker tan tail tip and socks on her front paws. She has a dark tan patch around her left eye and a dark tan splotch on her chest. She has pastel sherbert orange eyes and wears a pastel pink collar with an ice cream cone-shaped tag. Personailty Passion is sweet but she's also super jumpy and isn't very trustful around humans, mostly other animals. She loves to make things, she always has to be working or else she gets jumpy and anxious. She can get angry and scared easily so she tries to avoid others who don't know her as much as possible so she doesn't hurt their feelings. She can get very clingy and overly-affectionate to those she does trust, though it takes a long while to gain her trust Trivia * The workers at the ice cream factory named her after the passion fruit ice cream, which she loved. * The two mice are named Cheddars and Squeakers, while her kitten friend is named Sorbet. Sorbet is a light orange colored kitten with bright blue eyes. She has a white muzzle and ear tips, while her paws are lighter cream. Cheddars is a light brown mouse with a white patch on his back, while Squeakers is a light gray with a white patch on her chest. * She and Vina are sisters, but the two were seperated at young ages. Passion was adopted before her sister, but both were promptly abandoned. She misses her, and wonders if she's having a happy life, not knowing she had been abandoned as well. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Civilian character Category:Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Friendly Animals Category:Shy Characters Category:Present gen Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character